Mailers are a very common type of business form. Numerous conventional mailers exist, however some of such conventional mailers have been rendered obsolete by restriction imposed by the United States Postal Service concerning the placement of the address information on mailers. Also, many manufacturers of computer printers are placing restrictions on the thickness of forms that can be handled by the printers. Many new printers are unable to handle the traditional self-mailer product, but require reduced thickness mailers.
One approach to providing a return mailer business form which overcomes the drawbacks set forth above is illustrated and described in copending application Ser. No. 07/903,280 filed Jun. 24, 1992 (Atty Ref: 263-722, 91-26 (091)), in which the outgoing address visible on the top ply of the mailer is ultimately covered up by folding over the flap of the second ply of the mailer, and which has the reply address information printed on the bottom face of the second ply (having the return envelope flap). While such a return mailer is advantageous in a number of situations, it requires a third ply to cover the reply address, adhesively connected thereto, otherwise it may not comply with postal regulations, and has an unusual opening procedure.
According to the present invention a return mailer is provided which has the same advantages as the mailer described in said copending application, but additionally can provide a conventional insert and has a normal opening procedure. Also, the return mailer according to the present invention is preferably associated with a return receipt. A return receipt is a receipt for registered, certified, or insured mail with an identifying number thereon, and with receipt addressee indicia, facilitating mailing back to the organization sending out the certified, registered, or insured piece of mail. The return receipt covers the reply address on the top face of the top ply of the mailer, and when the return receipt is removed, the reply address for the return envelope is readily visible. Also, when opening up the mailer, the outgoing address is mutilated and/or covered up by folding over of the return envelope flap so that only the reply address is visible on the return envelope.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a return mailer is provided which comprises the following elements: A top ply having an outgoing address area for receiving outgoing address indicia visible when viewing a top face thereof, and extending in a first direction, the top ply also having a bottom face. A first line of weakness formed in the top ply extending substantially transverse to the first direction and intersecting or adjacent the outgoing address indicia visible when viewing the top face of the top ply, the first line of weakness defining the top ply into a body portion and a stub portion. A second ply connected to and cooperating with the top ply to forming an outgoing and reply envelope, the second ply having a top face facing the top ply bottom face, and a bottom face, the bottom face being devoid of address indicia. A first fold line formed in the second ply in substantial alignment with the first line of weakness and defining the second ply into a body portion, and a flap portion. A sealing agent disposed on the second ply top face on an endmost area of the flap portion. The flap portion having a length sufficient, when the second ply is folded about the first fold line, to completely cover any outgoing address indicia visible when viewing the top face of the top ply within the outgoing address area. Reply address indicia visible when viewing the top face of the top ply body portion, remote from the outgoing address area. And means for removably covering the reply address indicia.
Typically, the second ply is of substantially the same size as the first ply, and is connected to it by adhesive patterns acting between the bottom face of the top ply and the top face of the second ply. An insert ply may be disposed between the top and second plies, and means for readily detachably mounting an insert ply between the top and second plies may comprise a perforation line. A fly sheet may overlie and be detachable from the top ply. The fly sheet, if used, has a bottom face with image transferring material (such as a carbon spot) on it, overlying the outgoing address area on the top ply. The sealing agent may be a strip of rewettable adhesive, or a piece of transfer tape covered by a release strip, in either case extending parallel to the first line of weakness.
In the preferred embodiment the means for removably covering the reply address indicia comprises a return receipt, although it may also comprise a receipt sheet cooperating with a reply sheet. The return receipt has a top face visible when viewing the top face of the top ply, and the top face has a certified, insured, or registered mail number thereon. The bottom face of the return receipt has receipt addressee indicia thereon, typically the same as the reply address indicia (that is, containing substantially the same address information, although not necessarily having the same print type, orientation, arrangement of elements, etc.). The return receipt is typically removably attached to the top ply by first and second parallel, spaced, strips of adhesive remote from the outgoing address, and substantially transverse to the first direction. Second and third lines of weakness are formed in the return receipt adjacent the first and second strips of adhesive, the certified or registered or insured mail number being provided between the second and third lines of adhesive.
According to another aspect of the present invention a return mailer is provided comprising the following elements: A top ply having an outgoing address area for receiving outgoing address indicia visible when viewing a top face thereof, the top ply also having a bottom face. A second ply connected to and cooperating with the top ply to forming an outgoing and reply envelope, the second ply having a top face facing the top ply bottom face, and a bottom face, the bottom face being devoid of address indicia. A first fold line formed in the second ply defining the second ply into a body portion, and a flap portion. A sealing agent disposed on the second ply top face on an endmost area of the flap portion. Reply address indicia visible when viewing the top face of the top ply body portion, remote from the outgoing address area. And a return receipt for removably covering the reply address indicia, and having a top face visible when viewing the top face of the top ply, the top face having a certified or insured or registered mail number thereon, and a bottom face, the bottom face having receipt addressee indicia thereon.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, another embodiment of return mailer is provided comprising the following elements: A top ply having an outgoing address area with outgoing address indicia printed thereon, the top ply also having a bottom face. A second ply connected to and cooperating with the top ply to forming an outgoing and reply envelope, the second ply having a top face facing the top ply bottom face, and a bottom face, the bottom face being devoid of address indicia. Reply address indicia printed on the top face of the top ply body portion, remote from the outgoing address area, the reply address indicia and the outgoing address indicia extending in the same, first, direction. And a return receipt for removably covering the reply address indicia, and having a top face visible when viewing the top face of the top ply, the top face having a certified or insured or registered mail number thereon, and a bottom face, the bottom face having receipt addressee indicia thereon.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, relatively thin, mailer which meets all U.S. Postal requirements regarding proper addressing and mailing, and particularly one that is useful with a return receipt. This and other objects of the invention will become clear form an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.